


Beautiful

by SargeantWoof



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3603255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SargeantWoof/pseuds/SargeantWoof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Clarisse have some things to talk about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

Clarisse knew something was wrong when she woke up to the sounds of crying in her room. First off Ares kid didn’t cry, and second if they did, they never came to her. She was too tough for their delicate sensibilities.  
  
“Ugh you little twerp get outta my room before I make you.” She grumbled blearily before cracking open her eyes. She nearly shot out of her bed in shock. At the foot of her bed was Chris, her boyfriend, and he was sobbing.  
  
“Uh Chris?” She mumbled, confused as to what was going on, “What, uh, what’s the matter?” He didn’t answer, just buried his face in his arms and continued.  
  
She tried a softer approach, “What is it? You know you can tell me anything. I don’t judge.” At her word he looked up and Clarisse tried to contain her shock at the pure pain that was rolling through his normally open and laughing eyes.  
  
He opened his mouth, coughed, and tried again. “I… I think we should break up.” He said quietly. The room was silent. He looked up a Clarisse to see her glaring at him. He flinched backwards and tried to speak but she raised a hand.  
  
“You wanna say that again, punk?” Her voice rose and she didn’t even try to contain it. “Here I am, worried for you, and there you are, crying, and I thought that I might be able to help. But no. You think we should break up.”  
  
“Clarisse,” he tried but was cut off.  
  
“The stupid thing is though, I tried Chris, I really did. I thought about what might make you happy and what we could be together. But if you want to break up that’s fine, I’m sure some Apollo girl will kiss it better.”  
  
“Come on, it isn’t-“  
  
“Seriously why are you still here? You’re lucky I don’t run you through with my spear.” Even though Clarisse’s stance and voice were tough her eyes gave it away. They were shining with unshed tears. “Go ahead, laugh at me. I know you want to. Want to laugh at my naivety, that someone like you could look at someone like me.”  
  
“Gods Clarisse! Shut up!” He yelled, staring her down. “None of that is true. I just don’t deserve you. You’re too good for someone like me.” He bitterly laughed. “I’m a traitor to the camp. It doesn’t matter if it was years ago, it’s still true. I don’t belong here. I don’t belong with a girl who can fight like you do and always look beautiful. I’m not okay with bringing you down to my level-“, He was punched in the arm before he could finish the rest of his rant.  
  
“Seriously?” Clarisse stared at him. “This is what it’s about?”  
  
He glanced at her, “Of course this is what it’s about.”  
  
She looked at the floor, as if to admit a secret, “You… you think I’m beautiful? You don’t think I’m gross?” 

This time Chris was amazed. “Clarisse, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever met. You kill monsters and it’s like you’re dancing. It flows in your veins and it makes you more attractive because I know you can beat anyone up. You’re strong and proud and beautiful and smart.”  
  
She hesitated, “It’s just that no one has ever called me beautiful before.”  
  
He snorted wrapping his arms around her, “Then everyone has been blind for years.”  
  
She smiled at that before turning to look at him. “Chris we can’t break up over that. You’re not a traitor and I won’t let you think of yourself like that.” His smile faded the longer she spoke. Why doesn’t she get it, he thought, I’m not good enough for her. He stayed quiet for a while before groaning and giving in.  
  
“I guess you might be right.” He sighed before looking at the floor.  
  
“Hades yeah I’m right. If you ever think like that again come find me so I can punch your sense back into you.” She smirked at him before adding softly, “I think I love you Chris. All I want is for you to be happy.”  
  
He leaned back to kiss her gently. “I think I love you too.” Clarisse smiled glad that she had knocked the sense back into her boyfriend.  
  
“But you know this doesn’t let you off the hook right? So now I have to kick your ass in training tomorrow.”  
  
He groaned, “Come on Clarisse. I thought we were having a moment!”  
  
“Nah”, she grinned. “Moments are for Prissy’s.” Before dissolving into laughter at her cleverness. Chris laughed as well, smiling down at her. So, he thought, this is what it means to be happy.


End file.
